Securing the supply chain is one of the most important challenges confronting manufacturers and other entities involved in supplying products to the healthcare industry. State and federal legislation require the implementation of pedigree and tracking systems with the goal of enhancing patient safety by helping to secure the supply chain.
The high number of products in a supply chain makes it difficult to track individual products or groups of products (e.g. a “case”). In addition, the number of different parties (e.g., manufacturer, distributor, pharmacy and hospital) adds to the complexity of tracking products.
Additionally, due to the high volume of products in a supply chain, counterfeit goods are often prevalent. Counterfeiters typically generate duplicate packaging and submit the fake product into a distributor's warehouse. This will result in the distributor unknowingly fake product into a distributor's warehouse. This will result in the distributor unknowingly shipping real and counterfeit items. Various embodiments of the present disclosure help resolve such issues in an efficient manner.